<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miss Charming by chemerika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937614">Miss Charming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika'>chemerika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette Has A Gun "Miss Charming" (Мис Очарование)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739395</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miss Charming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Проснулась она от озноба.<br/>
Втянув тонкими, изящно вырезанными ноздрями безлично-свежий воздух, она подтянулась повыше, села и только тогда открыла глаза. Рыжие, цвета красного золота кудряшки рассыпались по молочным, веснушчатым плечам. Васильковые радужки с почти черным ободком только ярче сияли в тени.<br/>
Пахло стеклом, холодом и водой.<br/>
Черное, сатиново-гладкое белье на огромной кровати, бархатно-черный потолок.<br/>
Сизый мрамор пола и стекло – кругом стекло. Панорамные окна на все стороны света.<br/>
Пейзаж из кубиков за ними тоже не отличался буйством красок – бесконечные серо-стеклянные этажи небоскребов под таким же тусклым небом.<br/>
Она посидела еще несколько секунд, нахохлившись и обняв себя зя плечи. Потом вскочила, сдернула с постели плотную, скользкую простыню и, завернувшись в нее, отправилась на поиски.<br/>
Во всех помещениях этого прозрачного лабиринта было так же пусто и холодно, как в спальне без стен и дверей. Сияли ледяной геометрией хрома и белого мрамора ванная и кухня, пол в гостиной закрывал белоснежный пушистый ковер, на котором босым ногам тоже почему-то было холодно. В середине бесконечной белой пустоши замерзшим мамонтом возвышался черный, обтянутый натуральной кожей диван с темно-серым , аккуратно сложенным на широком подлокотнике пледом.<br/>
Ни камина, ни фотографий, нигде ни единой личной вещи или безделушки.<br/>
Идеальная чистота и никаких запахов – наверное, убирали здесь очень экологично, без химии, только натуральные средства, труд и вода.<br/>
Ноябрьский город настороженно и мрачно заглядывал сквозь вымытые до невидимости окна-стены, заставляя чувствовать себя однодневкой в банке. В очень большой банке.<br/>
Уже почти замерзая, она добралась до единственной непроницаемо-черной полированной двери в этом доме – та довольно странно смотрелась в стене из матового стекла.<br/>
С усилием распахнув ее плечом, она сделала пару шагов внутрь, к очередному ледяному монстру – бесконечному письменному столу из черного стекла, оглянулась, чтобы проверить, не захлопнулась ли загадочная дверь, и замерла.<br/>
С правой стороны, почти напротив космического ложемента, в котором, вероятно, восседал за работой хозяин всего этого ледника, возвышалась не очень большая стеклянная, (а как же иначе!), подсвеченная неожиданно золотистым спотом витрина.<br/>
Дверца с электронным замком была распахнута.<br/>
В ней стояло небольшое, старинное, очень старинное кресло.<br/>
Стояло условно.<br/>
Позолоченные, обвитые гирляндами ножки, казалось, готовы были пуститься в пляс под звуки скрипок и гобоев. По бледно-розовой бархатной обивке вихрем разлетелись всевозможные весенние цветы нежнейших оттенков, золотые кудряшки резной отделки овальной, словно широко улыбающейся спинки задорно топорщились. А замершие в изящной позе подлокотники словно жаждали обнять и прижать к сердцу.<br/>
С одного из них небрежно свешивалось до земли ее платье.<br/>
То самое, в котором она влетела, опаздывая, в зал, еле сдерживаясь, прошествовала к золотому паркету танцпола и растворилась в теплом свете, музыке и ощущении чьих-то ласковых, сильных рук, помогающих лететь и кружиться вместе с ними.<br/>
Смех, колючие пузырьки шампанского, резкая прохлада и жар поцелуев на балконе.<br/>
Вчерашний вечер вспоминался словно сквозь волны розового тюля, вышитого мелкими весенними цветами, пропитанного сладким запахом чего-то то ли из садов „Тысячи и одной ночи“, то ли еще дальше, из детства, из сказок о принцах и принцессах.<br/>
***<br/>
Тяжелая черная ткань выскальзывала из дрожащих рук, ноги онемели и подгибались.<br/>
Ее трясло.</p><p>Концовка 1.<br/>
Он нашел ее в кресле, обнаженную , побелевшую от холода. Она свернулась там, сжавшись в комочек, крепко прижимая к груди свое платье, щеки ее были мокры от слез.<br/>
В ледяном воздухе таял такой неуместный здесь запах роз.</p><p>Концовка 2.<br/>
Внутри разгорался огонь. Резью вспыхнул в глазах, разогнал сердце, выпрямил узкую спину.<br/>
А потом ее подхватил вихрь.<br/>
Черная простыня валялась прямо у витрины, там, куда она ее бросила, когда забирала платье.<br/>
Из открытой двери ванной валил пар, на кухне хлопали дверцы шкафов, шипела и дзинькала кофеварка. Загудел фен, прошелестела легкая ткань, процокали каблучки.<br/>
Синхронно взлетели волна кудряшек и цветочные оборки.<br/>
Темно-серая, как сталь, наверное, бронированная входная дверь беззвучно закрылась.</p><p>Остался только он.<br/>
Такой неуместный здесь запах роз.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>